Girl That Fell Asleep On The Bus
by Hoppyfroggy77
Summary: After a hard day at work, Sonny Munroe walks home. She is so tired she goes on a bus and falls asleep. She wakes up in a deserted place. She meets a guy named Brandon and he gives her a place to stay. She meets Brandon's best friend and roommate, Chad Dylan Cooper. What will happen? Will Sonny be in the biggest love triangle of her life?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Fell Asleep On The Bus

Chapter 1

**A/N I haven't written a fanfic in awhile. I started this story months ago but it originally wasn't going to be a fanfic story. It was just a new story I thought of. Then I thought I should make it for Sonny with a Chance. Please review if you like this chapter and tell me if you want more. :)**

**Sonny's POV:**

**I was walking down the street, on my way home. I was so tired I felt like I was going to pass out. I need to rest my head. I look around and see a bus coming towards me. I wave my hand and the driver stops. I thank the driver and sit down. I doze off right away.**

**Later...**

**I hear a sound and wake up. Why is my body shaking? Where am I? I look around and see the inside of a bus. Oh, I'm on a bus. How did I get on a bus? Then I remembered I was so tired, I had to rest. I hopped on the bus. This is weird- I'm all alone on a bus, and am in the middle of nowhere. Where's the driver? He must have left. I decide to get off the bus. I look around and see a dirt road and some grass. Where am I? I'm supposed to be home right now. **

**"You Lost?" someone asks. I whirl around. **

**"Who said that?" I ask aloud. **

**I see a boy coming towards me. He is a normal looking guy with brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing dirty looking jeans with a gray shirt. He looks at me. **

**"Well, are you lost?" the boy asks me.**

**"Y-yes." I manage to get out. **

**"Me too." said the boy.**

**Okay, this is just weird. I am in the middle of nowhere with a random boy who says he's lost too. I wonder how he got here.**

**"How did you get lost?" I ask him.**

**"I fell asleep on a bus and no one woke me up. I ended up here. I've been here for a couple of days."**

**"That's funny. I fell asleep on the bus too. I wonder where the driver went. I said.**

**"He's long gone. He just ran away." said the boy. **

**"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I ask. I feel like crying. **

**He studies me for a minute. **

**"Well, you can stay with me in my home for now."**

**"That's very kind of you, but where do you live?" I ask him.**

**"I met this guy who somehow found a house that's old. It's not a very nice house but it's good for now. So, do you want to stay with me?" he asks. **

**Well, what choice do I have? Besides he offered and he seems like a nice guy. **

**"Okay, I'll stay with you. Wait- this isn't a trick is it?" I ask him.**

**He laughs.**

**"No, I'm serious. C'mon." He leads the way and I follow him. **

**I look at him for a while. He's pretty good-looking. He looks maybe twenty, the same age as me. He notices me looking at him and smiles.**

**"Oh I'm Brandon by the way." **

**"I'm Sonny" I said. Somehow, I feel comfortable with this guy. That might sound strange but it's true. **

**I follow Brandon as we get closer to our destination. I never knew falling asleep on a bus, would change my life.**

**A/N That's the first chapter! Sorry it's so short. Tell me if you like it and if you want more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ****Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this story. Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure if I should continue with the story, but I will. I will try my best. Also if you guys read the first chapter, I sort of changed it a bit. In the first chapter Brandon is also lost, but in this chapter I decided to make him have a house and live in the town.**

**Brandon's POV:**

Today seemed like a normal day for me. I watched Tv, ate food and did what I usually do. My best friend Chad is staying with me for a couple of months. He is off from filming "Mackenzie Falls". The cast is done filming season 4 so they get a break before filming the next season. We've been friends for a long time. We both met on a show when we were ten. We became very close, and that's why I offered him to stay here for vacation. Anyway, he went to the grocery store, which is far away from here. This place looks like a desert, but it's not. There are a few stores around here, but it's a small town. So I was watching a show when I heard a bus pull up near my house. That's strange, buses don't usually come here often. You see the town is so small, people don't know it exists. I was curious so I got up and walked out of my house. I looked around and didn't see anything peculiar. I turned my head and saw a girl getting off a bus. I've never seen her before. She looked confused, like she didn't know where she was or how she got here. Anyway, I thought I should help her, maybe give her directions. I went up to her.

"You Lost?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. She seemed scared, like I was a serial killer or something. I smiled at her, to reassure her, I'm not a bad guy. She was sort of pretty. She has wavy black hair that goes over her shoulders. She has brown eyes, a cute face and a slim body.

"Well, are you lost?" I ask her again.

It was so obvious she was lost, I just wanted her to talk to me.

"Y-yes". She answers quietly. She still seems really nervous.

I smile at her again.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." I introduce myself.

"I'm Sonny." She says. She has a nice name.

"So your lost. How did you get here?" I ask Sonny.

I'm very curious. Like I said before not many people come here. How would a pretty girl like her end up here.

"Well, I sort of fell asleep on a bus and woke up here." She said.

I chuckled to myself. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard.

"Wow, I can't believe the bus took you here, to nowheresville." I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Brandon but I better go." She said.

I don't want her to go yet. Maybe she can stay with me. I mean, she has nowhere to go. I don't think Chad will mind at all. I stop her.

"Wait, since you have nowhere to stay, do you want to stay with me?" I ask her.

She gives me a nervous smile.

"Um, no offense, but I don't know you." She says.

She's right, but I'm a good guy. She can trust me.

"Don't worry, I'm not a serial killer, I can promise you that." I smile at her.

"You don't mind if I stay with you?"

"Not at all. I have a nice, comfy house. I think you will like it, and I don't think my roommate will mind." I tell her. I don't know why but I really want her to stay. She seems nice.

"Okay, but only for a day or two. I really need to get back to Hollywood." She says. Yay she can stay with me! Wait, Hollywood?

"You live in Hollywood?" I ask her.

She nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm on So Random. My cast are probably wondering where I went."

I was shocked. She's from Hollywood? She seems really nice and sweet. I thought everyone from Hollywood was stuck up. Well besides Chad of course. I know So Random. I used to watch it when I was a little kid. I haven't watched it in years now. Maybe I will start watching it again because this girl is on it.

"Well, stay with me for a couple days and I will help you get back to Hollywood."

"Thank you Brandon." said Sonny. She flashed me a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

" No problem, let's go." I say. I lead the way to my house.

I have a feeling this will be a great vacation.

**A/N That's it for this chapter guys! This story is turning out to be different that I thought it would be. I wanted to do a chapter in Brandon's POV. Tell me what you think please. Should I continue? I think the next chapter will be in Chad's POV. Sorry this story isn't very fast-paced. I like to take my time so don't mind it. I had a hard time choosing if I should make Sonny and Chad know each other, or make them meet for the first me if I should make Chad and Sonny know each other? Should it take place after their breakup? I was thinking of them knowing each other and hating each other, like the beginning of the show. I think it would be funny if they hated each other. You guys will find out soon. Also, Brandon doesn't know about the rivalry. :) I personally like this chapter better than the last one. Also if you guys want, if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me. I'm thinking of making Brandon a celebrity too. Well, he was on a show with Chad when he was younger. Should I make Brandon famous? LMK. Anyway, sorry for the rambling. Thanks for reading and please review for more! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/****N- Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. Honestly, I haven't been in the mood to write. I've been reading and filming videos for my youtube channel. This chapter is in Sonny's POV. Enjoy:) If you have any ideas, please tell me. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny's POV**

I follow Brandon to his house. Hmm, not bad. **(A/N-I'm bad at describing things so sorry if I don't go into too much detail.)**The outside of the house is pretty nice. It's not a mansion but it's not small. The house is white with a nice porch. I take in the scenery. There is a stone walkway that leads to the front door. It looks like a simple house. I walk faster so I'm right beside Brandon.

"Your house is nice". I tell him. He smiles.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen the inside yet."

I smile at him and follow him to the door.

He opens the door for me and I walk in.

I look around. It's a cute house.

There's a kitchen and a living room. The kitchen looks big and the living room is tiny but looks cozy. I look to the right and see stairs. I wonder if anyone else lives here besides his roomate.

Brandon comes in, closes the door. He looks over at me.

"So, is my house okay for you to stay in?" He asks.

This house will be fine for a few days. I don't want to stay a long time. It would be too inconvenient.

"It's perfect." I say.

"I noticed you don't any clothes with you. You can borrow my sister's clothes if you want. She stays here sometimes. She looks about your age." he says.

I forgot about that. I don't have anything with me besides my phone and my purse. I wasn't planning for this to happen though. That's really nice of him to offer.

"That would be great." I smile at him.

"So, tell me about how you got here. People rarely come here so I'm curious. Brandon says.

"Okay". I say. He leads me over to the kitchen table. He sits in a seat and tells me to sit. I sit down.

"Well. I had a long day at work. I was so tired and left my car at home. I decided to walk home and I was so tired I hopped on a bus and fell asleep. I woke up and I was here. I don't know where I am."

"Okay. That's really interesting. So tell me more about yourself. I may as well get to know you a little bit, if your going to be staying here." says Brandon.

So I tell him about myself and we chat for about an hour. Brandon seems like a nice guy. I don't understand why he lives here. How did he find this town? Something just occurred to me. I have to call my mom. She's probably wondering where I am. I get up from the table.

Brandon gets up too.

"Is something wrong?" he asks. He looks really concerned.

"I have to call my mom. She must think I got murdered or something" I say.

"I'll be right back."

I leave the kitchen and head to the living room. I hear the front door open and I bump into someone. I was too busy looking at my phone, I didn't see where I was going. I wish I noticed, because I could have run very far away. Because guess who I just bumped into?

"Chad?" I scream. I stand there with a shocked look on my face. Chad Dylan Cooper? What is he doing here of all places in this world? Ugh,I hate him so much. I just stand there in shock and Brandon looks confused. This is going to be a long couple of days. Ugh.

**A/N I wanted to end this on a cliffhanger. Sorry. The next chapter will probably be in Chad's POV. Sorry for all the different POV'S. I really like when stories are written in more than one perspective. Please review and tell me if you like this or should I change anything? So, I was originally going to make Sonny and Chad hate each other like in season 1. But then I was thinking, should I make it after Sonny broke up with him, like after the last episode? I really wanted to make them like in season 1 where they hate each other, but secretly like each other but won't show it. I want your opinion. Have a nice summer guys. Also, if any of you guys write SWAC fanfiction can I read your stories? Thanks for reading bye! BTW, if you guys love to read, check out my youtube channel. The link to my channel is user/Hoppyfroggy77/featured**


End file.
